What it Takes for You to Love Me
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Puar has always followed Yamcha. When Yamcha hears the news that Bulma is pregnant with Vegeta's baby, her feelings toward him are revealed to be more than just friendship. Pairing: Onesided YamchaxPuar


**My friend actual came up with this idea. It got me thinking. Normally Puar is almost invisible to me in the Dragonball series. I mean, the poor thing is only in the series as a stable character for a short time. I started to feel really bad when I thought about how many times I even forgot she was a character ((I'm horrible)). So I dedicate this fic to you, Puar! Forgive me!!**

* * *

"Take care, Yamcha." Bulma Briefs said happily. "If you don't come home soon, I'll miss you too much!" One could just imagine the hearts at the end of the woman's sentences. Yamcha then pulled his girlfriend into a short, yet passion kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and left the Capsule Corporation building.

Puar floated a few meters behind the man and woman, but was left unnoticed… like always.

Puar had been observing the "happy couple" in disgust. This woman… This Bulma Briefs had been _her_ Yamcha's object of desire for sometime now. And every second she saw Yamcha fawn over her or saw Bulma actually show affect for the raven, she just wanted to throw up.

And why should she not. She had been with Yamcha longer. She had loved him longer. She had followed him wherever he had gone, encouraged his dreams, and helped his toward his goals. She had been there for him when he was unable to be around women like Bulma during his earlier years in life. She had done everything in her power for him.

And what had Bulma done for her Yamcha? Cured his fear of women? Feh! Puar was working on that. She would have been able to cure it too, had that… that woman not come into his life.

The incident where the two had become so called "lovers" had been not that long ago. And Puar's opinion of Bulma had not improved in the least bit. The lilac-haired girl just irritated every fiber in Puar's very being.

Puar then made her way back to Yamcha' room, that the Briefs family was so kind to give to him. She laid herself down on his bed and sighed.

"It's not fair." She was at the brink of tears as she spoke. "It's not fair, Yamcha! I love you more than she does!" That night Puar cried herself to sleep in Yamcha's bed. When the raven-haired man finally returned home, he found the cat-like creature asleep on his bed. Muffled crying could be heard every now and then.

---------------------------------------------------

It had been twelve years since that day where Puar cried herself to sleep in Yamcha's bed, and her feelings for the raven-haired man had only increased as time went on. Her hatred for Bulma had also increased as well. The constant fighting between the couple did not help Puar's feelings either.

The one thing that really sparked Puar's hatred recently had been the affection a certain lilac-haired woman was giving to a certain Saiyajin prince. It was one thing to steal her Yamcha away from her, but it was a completely different situation all together to make her Yamcha completely infatuated with her and then leave him for another man. If Puar did not have such great self-control, she would have already killed Bulma in her sleep.

Then again, the whole situation did give Yamcha a reason to finally leave the Capsule Corporation building once and for all. Puar was secretly happy that she would never have to see that horrid woman ever again.

It had been a few weeks after Bulma had announced the news to Yamcha. The news about her being pregnant… with _Vegeta's_ baby. The whole thing had taken quite a bit out of Yamcha, who did still cared for the lilac-haired woman. The raven-haired man sat on his bed in his newly bought apartment. His elbows rested on his knees as he held his head in his hands. The sight of her most beloved person in such a condition tore Puar inside and out.

'_I have to do something for him!'_ Puar thought to herself as she watched the broken man from outside his bedroom door. _'I know! I'll prove to him that… that woman wasn't even close to good enough for him! I finally show him how much I love him!'_

"Puar?" Yamcha said softly as he lifted his head up slightly to look at the cat-like creature, who was still lurking behind his bedroom door. "You don't have to be afraid. If you need something, I'm all ears." The raven put on a brilliant smile that did not reach his eyes. Puar knew the man in front of her was still hurt badly.

"I don't need anything, Yamcha-sama." Puar said softly as she let herself into the man's room. A slight blush crept its way onto her face. "I… I was actually w-wondering if… if…" Puar paused to look into the eyes of her secret loved one. "If there was anything I… could do for you."

Yamcha's dark eyes widened as he pulled his head off of his hands completely. He then gave Puar a genuine smile. "Thank you, Puar, but…" His smiled disappeared as quickly as it came. "I don't know if there is anything you can do."

Puar's heart broke into a million pieces from the man's words. There was nothing she could do?! Nothing at all?! Puar felt tears weld up in the corners of her eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR A WOMAN LIKE HER?!!" Puar yelled at the top of her lungs. Yamcha's eyes shot open at the sudden noise.

"Wha… What?" Yamcha said nervously as he looked over at the hysterical cat.

"Why do you love her, Yamcha-sama!! I've loved you and only you ever since the day we meet!! And yet, this… woman breaks you heart so many times and yet you still love her!!" Puar was now crying uncontrollably. She wondered where all of her self-control had gone.

"Puar…" Yamcha said in a low voice that showed his complete and utter shock. "Puar I—"

"What will it take?!" Puar cut the raven off with her sudden question.

"I don't understand, Puar." Yamcha walked over to the crying cat and knelt down beside her. "What will it take to do what exactly?"

"What will it take for you to love me?!" Puar blurt out as more tears streamed down her small face. "I can change my form, so I could be anything you want! I can be blonde, brunette, or even have beautiful raven hair, like yours." Puar then place her head upon Yamcha's leg that was folded beneath him. She clung to it like her very life depended on it.

"…" Yamcha was too stunned to say anything at the moment. All he could do was starred at his loyal friend.

"Anything you want me to be, I could be it. Tall, short, skinny, fat, beautiful, ugly!! I could…" Puar paused. She could not believe she was about to say this to the man she loved. But if it would work, then she would do it. "I could even become Bulma-san for you! I would gladly do it, if it meant you would love me… Love me like you love Bulma-san."

Puar then lifted her head up to look at the raven's face. His expression showed that he was completely taken off guard by Puar's sudden confession of love. When the raven-haired man said nothing, Puar felt as if her whole world was falling apart.

'_Of course he could never love me! What a fool I was to think that Yamcha-sama could ever return the strong feelings of love I have for him. I'm a fool! The biggest fool of all!'_ Puar then let go of the stunned man's leg and moved away from him and closer to his bedroom door.

"I sorry, Yamcha-sama. Forget everything I've told you. I was foolish. I shouldn't have been so bold as to—" Puar was then cut off from her statement as strong arms wrapped themselves around the cat. Puar could feel the blood rush to her face and stain her cheeks a bright red. "Ya… Yamcha-sama?" Puar asked in utter confusion.

"I'm the fool, Puar." Yamcha's deep voice echoed into Puar's ear. "For not realizing that I had a great thing this whole time and never knew."

Puar felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had to be dreaming this whole thing. None of this could ever _really_ happen. Her precious Yamcha could not be saying those things. He would not… he could not! This was not real. But all those rationally thoughts did not stop her from wishing with all her might that this was not a dream.

"Yamcha-sama…" Puar's voice was low and timid. "Are you… Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Yamcha simply pulled away from the hug and gave her a beautiful smirk. "Puar… could you show me how _you_ would want to look. That is, if you were a human woman." Puar's face became bright red. She felt her heart begin to beat at an even faster pace.

"I… I…" Puar could not force out anything else from her mouth.

"Please." Yamcha's voice was now low and husky and so very seductive to Puar. How could she deny that beautiful voice?

"A-all right, Yamcha-sama." With those words Puar vanished in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, in place the cat that was just there moments ago, there stood a woman. She had dark teal hair (the color of Puar's fur as a cat) that fell over her small shoulders with bangs that reach the bottom of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color. Her figure was skinny, yet her chest was at least a B cup. She wore a simple purple tank top with a denim min skirt, which had denim overalls attached to them. The woman looked up at the raven in front of her. Her eyes were pleading for acceptance and her cheeks were stained a red color from the blood in her face.

Yamcha was at a lost for words yet again. He was stunned by Puar's beauty.

"This… this is what… I hope I would look like… if I were human, Yamcha-sama." Puar voice was high-pitched yet soft and low. She then wrapped her arms around herself and her hands clenched her upper arms. She felt weird being in this new form. It was so… foreign to her. "Do… Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful, Puar." Yamcha said as he lowered his face so that his dark eyes could meet her bright ocean blue ones. Puar's face grew even redder from the raven's compliment.

"Th-thank you, Yamcha-sa—" Puar was then cut off when Yamcha's lip captured her own in a kiss. Puar's eyes widened from her beloved's sudden boldness, but they eventually closed as she pushed her own lips against his own.

Puar knew this might be the only time she would ever receive any affection of this status from the raven-haired man, but she did not care. Even if just for a moment, just for a second in time, this man really was _her_ Yamcha. Puar's hand found their way to Yamcha's short jet-black hair and her perfectly manicured fingers entangled themselves within it. Puar then pushed her chest closer to Yamcha's chest. She needed to do something. Anything if it would mean that they could be closer. Even if for just a moment, she wanted to be with him.

But Yamcha did not feel the same. The raven pulled away from their kiss and pulled her hands from his hair. "I'm sorry, Puar… but I can't."

Puar's eyes widened and tear started to form in the corner of her eyes once again. "Oh… I… I understand, Yamcha-sama." Puar put on a fake smile, but hope the man she loved would not notice. "I knew all along that you would never be able to love me back."

"I never said that!" Yamcha said rather loudly and he held the woman's small wrists in his hands. "It's not that I don't love you Puar. It's just…" After a moment Puar gave the raven a brilliant smile.

"I understand, Yamcha-sama." Puar then wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck and pulled his face closer to hers. "You still love Bulma-san, don't you?" The raven's silence answered he question. "I understand."

"Thank you, Puar." Yamcha gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you." She whispered into Yamcha's ear as she continued to smile. He then pulled away slightly and then kissed Puar once again. Puar heard him mutter her thanks as he rested his head on her small shoulder.

Puar smiled to herself. Yamcha may not be hers, but now it was her and not Bulma that would be the one that could help him through the hard times and let him cry o her shoulder. She could live with that. As long as that meant that she could hold Yamcha like this once again in her arms and he could be hers. Even for only a moment, he could be _only_ hers. And that would be enough, for now.

* * *

**Yay!! I'm happy for you Puar-chan!! Way to bag yourself a guy :wink:, you lucky little mother… uh :cough:. What?! I'm not jealous. I could care less if she took Yamcha. Have him. :pauses for a moment or so: Puar-chan you bitch!! I wanted Yamcha :tears:!! I'll never be satisfied :sigh:. I feel bad, because I ignored you and then I hate you when I give you Yamcha… Well that's me for you XD lol.**

**And sorry to all you perverts out there who wanted to see a lemon. Not today, thank you. But… if I get enough reviews asking for Yamcha and my own Human!Puar lemon… then who am I to protest XD. Please review!!**


End file.
